Almost to late to say I love you
by RayLovesLilyForever
Summary: Lizzie is in the hospital can gordo come in time to save his love for her??? SEQUAL IS NOW UP!!!! " ALOHA LOVE"
1. Girls and there make up

Lizzie and Miranda are sitting in their apartment in L.A. getting ready to go out for the night.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
L-Lizzie M-Miranda  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
M- Hey Liz where's my mascarra?  
  
L- Did you check your makeup bag?  
  
M- I'm not that dumb, I looked everywhere.  
  
L- Did you check the kitchen?  
  
M- No but it's not in there.  
  
L- Go check ya never know.  
  
M- Fine.  
  
Miranda walks laizily to the kitchen where she is suprised to see her mascarra sitting on the counter.  
  
M- How did this get in here?  
  
L- Duh, Manders you put it there when you were making dinner and getting ready at the same time last night.  
  
M- Oh yeah. Sometimes I think I lose my brain.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N : Sorry But it will get better. I promise!  
  
******************************************************************************************* 


	2. I never told you how I felt

Gordo is sitting in his New York apartment looking through a scrapbook he, Lizzie, and Miranda made when they were in middle school.  
  
Gordo's P.O.V  
  
Wow we look so little in these pictures. I wonder what ever happened to Lizzie. We promised we'd always stay close even after we went off to college and that was five years ago. I wonder if she even lives in L.A. anymore?  
  
END OF P.O.V  
  
Gordo gets up and retrieve's a phone book from a box of stuff from his parents house in California. Looking through it he stumbled across the last name McGuire and starts to dial the number. But puts the phone back down instead.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V  
  
Gordo, Gordo, Gordo why didn't you tell her how you felt. You had a million and one chances to but now it's to late and she probably has found someone better than you.  
  
END OF P.O.V  
  
Gordo sighs and turns off the light and goes to bed.  
  
*******************************************************************************************A/N so did ya like it i promise it will get better soon! R/R 


	3. Going to the party

Lizzie and Miranda head out the door to the party. Lizzie volunteers to drive so Miranda can finish her makeup.  
  
Lp-Lizzie's thoughts  
  
L-Hey Manders comin?  
  
Lizzie yells as she clibms into her car waiting for Miranda.  
  
M- Yeah Liz hang on!  
  
Miranda finally gets in the car and their off to the party.  
  
M- Hey Liz do you ever wonder what happened to Gordo?  
  
L- Yeah from time to time.  
  
Lp- try like all the time.  
  
M- I thought for sure you two would get together in high school but you never did.  
  
L- Yeah I know. Gordo tried to ask me out a couple times but then someone would interrupt us or he would chicken out.  
  
M- You two would have made a cute couple.  
  
Lp- Tell me about it i've only liked him since like forever.  
  
M- Earth to Lizzie ya there?  
  
L- Oh sorry Manders I got caught up in my thoughts.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N Good/Bad Let me know! R/R  
  
******************************************************************************************* 


	4. Driving

Lizzie and Miranda had been at the party for over five hours and were both very drunk. But Lizzie decided it was time to go. Miranda knowing Lizzie was drunk did not go with her.  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V  
  
Why had Gordo alway's chickened out? Did he really like me or am I just imagining it? Oh well I guess I will never know.  
  
END OF P.O.V.  
  
Just as Lizzie was finished with her thought she saw a bright light. The next thing she knew she was in agonizing pain and couldn't move. Lizzie's car had rolled two times and became compacted with her inside. She was hit by another car. The people in the other car were fine and calling 911.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N Better????  
  
******************************************************************************************* 


	5. The call every parent fears

Sam, Jo, and Matt were all in the living room watching a walk to remember as the phone began to ring. Jo got up to answer it. As she hung it up the phone she began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Jo- Matt S-sam Lizzie was in a drunk driving accident.  
  
Sam/Matt- Is she okay?  
  
Jo- They don't know yet.  
  
Sam- I'll kill whoever was the drunk that did this to our daughter.  
  
Jo(quietly)- Sam Lizzie was the one who was drunk.  
  
*******************************************************************************************A/N Sorry this one is so short. R/R  
  
******************************************************************************************* 


	6. Im sorry

Sam, Jo, and Matt all rush to the hospital to be by Lizzie's side. Jo cried most of the night and Matt sat with Sam in the waiting room waiting to hear some news from Lizzie's doctor.  
  
J- Is she going to be alright?  
  
D- I'm so sorry but the outlook isn't a good one. Her chances ar 50/50 right now.  
  
S- How long do you think she has?  
  
D- Probably a week if she dosen't improve.  
  
M- We should let her friends know so they can come visit.  
  
S- Yes we should.  
  
J- Maybe it would help her.  
  
D- She is consious wich is a very good thing. You may go in and see her. But I must warn you she has crushed most of her lower body bones and has broken her spine wich we repaired.  
  
S- Alright.  
  
As they go in they are shocked to see Lizzie in so much pain. Jo can no longer take it so she leaves the room to make a few phone calls.  
  
*******************************************************************************************A/N good??? R/R  
  
******************************************************************************************* 


	7. Telling Gordo

Gordo woke up Sunday morning feeling something was wrong, but he continiued his day out ignoring it. Right as he was sitting down to eat his dinner the phone rang.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V  
  
Darn telemarketers why do they always have to call the minuet you sit down to eat.  
  
END OF P.O.V.  
  
J-Hello may I speak with David Gordon please.  
  
G- This is he may I ask who is calling?  
  
J- Jo  
  
G- Well Jo I'm not intrested in buying anything today.  
  
J- No wait i'm not trying to sell you anything.  
  
G- Then why are you calling me?  
  
J- Gordo listen to me!  
  
G- Wait how did you know my nick name is Gordo? Are you some kind of stalker?  
  
J(yelling and crying)- Gordo this is Mrs. McGuire!  
  
Gordo was stunned beyond belief he could not believe this. He was just going to call Mrs.McGuire two days ago!  
  
G- Sorry Mrs.McGuire  
  
J(crying)- Thats okay Gordo.  
  
G- Whats wrong?  
  
J- Lizzie had an accident and she only has one week to live.  
  
Gordo started to dry and thanked Mr.McGuire for calling and hung up the phone.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V  
  
I have to go to L.A , Lizzie needs me. She was always there when I needed her now I should be there when she needs me.  
  
END OF P.O.V.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N PLEAZZZZ R/R  
  
******************************************************************************************* 


	8. Are they coming?

Jo returned to the waiting room after calling Miranda, Veruca, and Eathan.  
  
J- Miranda is on her way over but she has quite a hang over.  
  
S- Is anyone else coming?  
  
M- Can Melina come there is somthing I need to ask her?  
  
J- Fine.  
  
S- Hello is anyone going to answer my question?  
  
J- Sorry honey, no, no one else can come.  
  
*******************************************************************************************Meanwhile Matt who is now 20 is playing with a small box in his pocket. He was planning to take Melina to a restraunt tonight. He just wanted her to be with him now. She came walking through the door.  
  
M- Hey hun.  
  
Ml- Whats the outlook?  
  
M- It dosent look good.  
  
Ml- I hope she is alright.  
  
M- Me to.  
  
*******************************************************************************************Still meanwhile Gordo was at Regan National Airport waiting to board his flight to L.A.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N Will Gordo get on? R/R  
  
******************************************************************************************* 


	9. I feel better now

Matt waits nervously at the restraunt for Melina to come back form the bathroom. She comes back and sits down.  
  
Ml- Hey Matt whats wrong you look a little pale.  
  
M- Nothing  
  
Ml- Oh good I thought you were getting sick.  
  
M- No no im fine  
  
Ml- Okay lets order  
  
M- Alright  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile A tall curly haired man walked up to the ticket counter.  
  
Ta- David Gordon?  
  
G- Yep thats me  
  
Ta- Okay enjoy your flight  
  
G- Thanks  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Later Lizzie is talking with her mom.  
  
J- Hey honey feeling any better?  
  
L- Yeah actually all of the sudden I feel tons better?  
  
J- Thats good!  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Just as Lizzie started to feel better Gordo had just entered the hospital.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz R/R  
  
******************************************************************************************* 


	10. I do, Do you?

Matt and Melina had just finished their dinner when Melina went to the bathroom to powder her nose. While she was their Matt practiced his proposal.  
  
MATT'S P.O.V  
  
Come on Melina get back before I chicken out.  
  
END OF P.O.V  
  
Ml- Im back  
  
M- Oh sorry I was just daydreaming  
  
Ml- So what should we have for dessert?  
  
M- I vote cheescake  
  
Ml- Me to  
  
M- Hey Melina can I ask you somthing?  
  
Ml-(not looking up from her menu) Sure Matt  
  
Matt quietly gets down on one knee without Melina noticing.  
  
M- Melina  
  
Melina looks at Matt shocked  
  
M- Melina will you marry me?  
  
Ml- um-um  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N Ha ha Cliffy what will Melina say? R/R  
  
******************************************************************************************* 


	11. Can I see her?

Gordo walks up to the personel desk.  
  
G- Can you please tell me wich room Elizabeth McGuire is in.  
  
P- Im sorry that information is restricter to family members only.  
  
G- can you at least tell me wich floor she is on?  
  
P- Floor 3  
  
G- Thank you!  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Melina just looked at Matt speechless.  
  
Ml- Do you really mean it?!  
  
M- Yes will you marry me?  
  
Ml- Yes Matt McGuire I will marry you.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Later Sam and Jo had left for awhile. Gordo located Lizzie's room. He knocked on the door.  
  
L- Who is it?  
  
G- A special visitor  
  
L- Who is it?  
  
G- Not telling but im coming in.  
  
LIZZIE'S P.O.V  
  
Who un the world could it be?  
  
END OF P.O.V  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Sam and Jo came back to the personel desk.  
  
S- Where is doctor Rica?  
  
P- Down the hall he has been looking for you.  
  
J- Thank you!  
  
*******************************************************************************************A/N please R/R  
  
******************************************************************************************* 


	12. Go home McGuire's

Sam and Jo find doctor Rica and start to talk to him.  
  
D- I have good news Lizzie is going to be fine.  
  
J- Oh my god this has to be a miracle.  
  
D- indeed it is. Right after her last visitor came she got better fast.  
  
S&J- Thank you so much.  
  
D- You can take her home in 3 days.  
  
S- We will go tell her.  
  
*******************************************************************************************Earlier that day.......  
  
G- Close your eyes and count to ten and you will get a big suprise!  
  
L- Fine just come in already  
  
Gordo walked in slowly  
  
L- 1....2....3....4....5....6....7....8....9....10!  
  
she opened her eyes and to her amazment she saw her crush Gordo Standing in the doorway.  
  
L(very excitedly)- Oh my god Gorod is that you?  
  
G- The one and only!  
  
Gordo ran over to Lizzie and gave her a hug.  
  
L- Wait a minuet why are you here?  
  
G-Your mom called me  
  
L- So why did you come?  
  
G-Because i needed to tell you somthing  
  
A nurse came in and interrupted there convorsation.  
  
N-Mcguire, Elizabeth?  
  
L- Yep thats me  
  
N- Your being checked out tonight  
  
L(squeeling)-Yeah  
  
the nurse took LIzzie's IV out and handed her the clothes her mom brought for her. Gordo left the room so she could change.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N Will he tell her? who knows R/R 


	13. Telling Lizzie

Gordo came back in the room after Lizzie was changed.  
  
L-Hey Gordo?  
  
G-Yeah Liz?  
  
L- Why didn't you ever keep in touch?  
  
G- Why didn't you?  
  
L- I didn't know how to find you  
  
G- I'm sorry  
  
L- It's okay your here now. So what did you want to tell me?  
  
G- Lizzie remember the murder mystery party and your advice column?  
  
L- Yeah  
  
G- I tried to tell you in both of them  
  
L- Gordo, im confused  
  
G- Here I will give you a hint, Confused Guy sound familiar?  
  
L- Yeah he had a crush on his best friend.  
  
G- yeah  
  
L- Oh my god Gordo that was you!  
  
G(quietly)- Yes  
  
*******************************************************************************************A/n R/R 


	14. Lizzie's reaction

L- Oh my god why didn't you ever tell me?  
  
G- I tried but I kept getting interuppted.  
  
L- So you like me?  
  
G- Well duh couldn't you tell?  
  
L-NO!  
  
G- Do you like me?  
  
L- Only since like 4th grade!  
  
*******************************************************************************************Meanwhile Matt and Melina were driving back to the hospital and were talking.  
  
Ml- Should we tell your parents?  
  
M- Lets wait till Lizzie gets better.  
  
Ml- Okay  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
A/N sorry its so short R/R  
  
******************************************************************************************* 


	15. Will you?

Lizzie and Gordo talked for awhile longer.  
  
G- Hey Liz?  
  
L- Yeah Gordo?  
  
G- Do ya kinda'  
  
L- Kinda what?  
  
G- Maybe wanna go out with me?  
  
L- Are you kidding I' ve only waited for this moment for like ever.  
  
*******************************************************************************************Matt and Melina came back into the waiting room. They both ahd huge smiles on their faces and Sam and Jo knew somthing was up.  
  
J- Hey kids how was dinner?  
  
M&Ml-Fine!  
  
S- Thats good  
  
J- So anything new?  
  
*******************************************************************************************A/N will they tell? 


	16. telling Sam and Jo and taking Lizzie hom...

Lizzie and Gordo are now an official couple for the first time. Lizzie is being released from the hospital in three hours.  
  
L- Hey Gordo how long have you been trying to ask me out?  
  
G- For a long time!  
  
L- How come you never did?  
  
G- I was to nervouse.  
  
L- Well im glad you did.  
  
G- Me to.  
  
Lizzie leaned over and kissed Gordo  
  
G-Thanks  
  
L(laughing)-Your welcome.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Back in the waiting room Matt and Melina were cornered by Sam and Jo.  
  
J- Whats going on, you know I will find out.  
  
M- Well you see....  
  
J- Mathew McGuire don't you lie to me!  
  
Ml- Matt and I are engaged!  
  
J&S- Oh My God!  
  
Matt and Melina are congradulated and wait with the rest in the waiting room.  
  
*******************************************************************************************Lizzie and Gordo were leaving the hospitla together. Gordo leaned over to Lizzie.  
  
G- Come on Liz.  
  
L- Come on what?  
  
G- Im going to carry you  
  
L- No, I don't want you to hurt yourself.  
  
G- It's no problem.  
  
then Gordo carried Lizzie out.  
  
*******************************************************************************************THE END!!!! SEQUAL COMING SOON!!!!!!!!!! R/R 


End file.
